


i guess we skipped a few steps along the way

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “Well, well, well,” his dad ends up saying, one hand on the table and the other pressed against his forehead. It’s a familiar sight, and being so, one Stiles knows it means ‘my son is a menace’, “congratulations, son. It seems you and Derek have gotten married.”“Oh my God.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "88. Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married"

“Bye, dad! I’m gonna grab some coffee with Derek, see ya later!”

“Don’t forget the contract!”

“Done that!”

“What?”

Stiles sighs, checks his watch. He’s going to be five minutes late if his dad keep at it and then Derek will be all annoyed and pouty the rest of the day. An annoyed and pouty Derek might be hella cute, but Stiles doesn’t really have the patience for it today. “We signed it yesterday, dad.”

He should feel a little offended over the fact that his dad seems almost _excited_ for him to move out, but as it is, Stiles is just happy his dad will get married to someone as amazing as Melissa and finally let himself be content.

And it’s not like living with Derek will be such a hardship.

“No, you didn’t.” It’s his dad’s answer. “The contract is still on the kitchen table.”

“What.” Stiles blinks, turning around and walking towards the kitchen. His dad is standing by the table, a mug of coffee in one hand and bacon in the other. “I _knew_ Scott didn’t eat all the bacon, you lying liar.”

Stiles’ dad rolls his eyes. “Focus, son.” He points at a stack of papers resting on the table. “Your contract is still here.”

“But –” Stiles crosses the room, leans in to check by himself, “we signed it yesterday! I dropped the papers at Derek’s lawyer and she’s going to take care of the rest!”

“Stiles –” His dad sighs, rubbing at his temple.

“Fine, okay, maybe we got a little distracted.” His dad arches an eyebrow like saying ‘ _a little_ ’ and Stiles kind of wants to dump all the bacon in the trash as revenge, but in the end, he knows his dad is right. He knows Stiles after all, knows what he’s like when Derek is involved.

Things, they don’t always go so smoothly.

They fight, okay? They fight _a lot_ , Stiles would be concerned but it’s all lighthearted. More teasing than anything else. If Stiles enjoys it a little more than he _should_ , well, that’s his problem.

There’s no need for him to drag Derek into this. His friend doesn’t need to know about Stiles’ feelings, especially now that they are actually going to be roommates. It’s possible Derek would want to back down and that’s exactly the opposite of what Stiles wants.

“But then, _what_ did we sign?”

His dad looks just as confused as him, but then realization seems to wash over him and he’s dropping the mug in the sink and searching frantically for something in the midst of the mess that currently is their kitchen table.

Stiles hopes Melissa will know how to control his dad because this mess is a hundred percent his fault. Okay, maybe eighty percent.

Fine, fifty, _ugh_.

“Well, well, well,” his dad ends up saying, one hand on the table and the other pressed against his forehead. It’s a familiar sight, and being so, one Stiles knows it means ‘ _my son is a menace’_ , “congratulations, son. It seems you and Derek have gotten married.”

“ _Oh my God._ ”

-

Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t think about marrying Derek.

Hell, he would be lying if he said he didn’t think about it this _morning_. But usually, in his thoughts and dreams they are both very aware of what happened.

After getting over the initial shock, Stiles’ dad doesn’t waste five minutes before he’s texting Melissa and telling her all about it while eating _more_ bacon and laughing of Stiles’ terrified expression.

Stiles is considering arranging a new dad when his phone rings in his pocket and Derek’s name flashes on the screen. “The husband?” His dad winks.

“Shut up.” Stiles hisses. “This is your fault! Why would you leave your marriage license on the kitchen table?”

“Why would you sign anything without reading it first?”

Okay, point taken.

“You know he’s going to worry if you don’t answer.” His dad points out, making Stiles grimace.

“I just need some time to think!” He ends the call, then fires a quick message with some stupid excuse. He only feels half guilty for saying his dad was feeling sick, but really, it’s his dad’s fault Stiles is in this mess! “Maybe I could buy him an apology card? Or, or run away to Mexico? Or maybe I don’t need to tell him! I mean, he doesn’t need to know about this, right?”

His dad cuffs him on the back of the head. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re twenty-two.” He says, reaching for his cell as it started to ring. “It’s Derek.” He grins.

“Don’t answer! Don’t answer!”

“Why?” Derek’s voice comes from the back door. When both Stiles and his dad turn, he waves awkwardly at them. “Are you feeling better, sir?”

“Oh my God.” Stiles shrieks, face-palming. “He’s not sick! I lied! We’re married now! Please don’t kill me!”

Derek blinks. “What.”

Stiles whines, pulls his sweater up so it can cover his red-as-a-tomato face. “I hate everything.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

Oh, good God. Is there an easy way to tell someone you’re now married? Like, he can relate to Ross at some points here. Getting a divorce doesn’t sound fun, especially at twenty-two, and especially when you’re madly in love with the other person.

“Okay, okay. I can do this.” Stiles takes a deep breath, looks up finally. Derek is watching him studiously, and Stiles’ dad is nowhere to be found, just like the rest of the bacon. _Huh_. “Just, don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married. Yesterday.”

“I know.” Derek says, blinking calmly.

“What.”

“My lawyer called me. I was going to tell you over breakfast.” He shrugs. “It’s no big deal.”

“Oh.” Stiles answers, dumbly. He should be relieved, hell, he should be throwing a party, but it hurts somehow. To Derek is not a big deal, but Stiles – yes, it was a fucking accident, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t _want_ it in the end. “Right. Yeah. No biggie, then.”

Derek arches an eyebrow and before Stiles can think he’s crossing the room and reaching out for Stiles’ forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

“What are you – yes!” Stiles bats his hand away. “I’m fine, Jesus, get _off_.”

Derek flinches as if he was slapped, and then he’s giving Stiles a dubious look. “You – you don’t want it. You were freaking out just a minute ago. Tell me you don’t want it.”

It’s an out, obviously. Derek is giving him a chance to back away, to keep things as they were before, to continue being friends without the complication of fucking _feelings_ , but Stiles is an idiot, a stubborn idiot, and he doesn’t enjoy charity. “Why does it matter?” He narrows his eyes, voice steady. “It’s not like you feel the same way.”

Seconds after those words left his mouth, he’s being hauled to his feet and kissed like nothing else matters. Derek’s hands are on his back, holding him close, and there’s something _else_ there. Something Stiles can’t figure out what it is.

“I do.” Derek whispers against his mouth. “Jesus, I _do_.”

Stiles gasps, his heart hammering inside his chest. He lets out a noise of protest and pulls Derek in for another kiss, deeper this time, languid and with _purpose_. “I love you, let’s get divorced and move in together and then get married again.”

Derek snorts, presses a quick kiss on Stiles’ lips. “That sounds like a plan.”

“An awesome plan.”

“Cocky.”

“You love it.”

Derek grins. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm gonna stop posting these at some point.  
> Probably.  
> Maybe?
> 
> Anyway, here's my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
